customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney in Concert 2001 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180819015922
Television & Movies *''Sesame Street'' Season 33, February 4 *''Play With Me Sesame'' premieres on Noggin, April 1 (first season) *''Farscape'' Season 4 premieres on Sci Fi, June 7 (final season) *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' released direct-to-video, September 3 *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' premieres on NBC, November 29 International Television *Gulliver's Travels airs in Denmark on DR, July 23 (part 1) & July 30 (part 2) *''I Love Muppets'' BBC documentary premieres in the UK *''Elmers Verden'' (Elmo's World) airs in Denmark on TV2 Appearances * Kermit and Miss Piggy appear on The Today Show's 50th anniversary celebration, January 14 ::Note: This is the last known appearance of Frank Oz as Miss Piggy. * Bear appears at a Chicago Cubs game, April 26 * Kermit the Frog on Hollywood Squares, May 13-17 * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Statler and Waldorf in a series of Denny's commercials launched May 20 * Bear appears at a New York Mets game, June 23 * Kermit the Frog on Jeopardy!, June 28 * Kermit the Frog on Morning Edition, November 14 * Kermit the Frog on The Late Late Show, November 14 * Pepe the King Prawn in series of Long John Silver's commercials * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Rizzo, Animal, Gonzo, Sam the Eagle, Fozzie, Pepe the King Prawn, and Rowlf the Dog star in a series of MasterCard commercials * Kermit and Miss Piggy on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 28 * Kermit and The Snowths on The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon * Kermit and Miss Piggy are featured in a series of UPS commercials Live Appearances * Super Grover and Maria at the Stage Deli, February 27 * Kermit the Frog receives a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame, November 14 * Kermit at Macy's Windows unveiling, November 22 * Bruce McSpruce auctioned off for the Save the Children Festival of Trees Video *''Computer Caper, February 12 *Bert and Ernie's Word Play, June 11 *Elmo Visits the Firehouse, September 3 *''Kermit's Swamp Years, September 3 *''Elmo's World: Happy Holidays, September 24 *Friends to the Rescue'' Albums *''The Muppet Show: Music, Mayhem and More!'' Action Figures *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Action Figure *Crash Helmet Gonzo Action Figure *Crazy Harry Action Figure *Dr. Teeth Action Figure *Dr. Teeth Variant Action Figure *Electric Mayhem Playset *Floyd Pepper Action Figure *Fozzie Bear Action Figure *Glamour Piggy Action Figure *Holiday Kermit Action Figure *Invisible Beaker Action Figure *Invisible Fozzie Action Figure *Kermit Action Figure *Muppet Labs Playset *Miss Piggy Action Figure *Stuntman Gonzo Action Figure *Tuxedo Kermit Action Figure *Vacation Fozzie Action Figure *Vanishing Cream Beaker Action Figure Video Games *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' for Game Boy Color released *''Muppet Pinball Mayhem'' released Storybooks *''ABC and Me'' *''Bear's Valentine's Day'' Behind the scenes *Eric Jacobson begins to regularly perform Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Animal starting with It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie *Although he continues to provide the voices for his Sesame Street characters, as well as the voices of his characters for It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (except Lew Zealand), Jerry Nelson retires from Muppet performing *Steve Whitmire begins to regularly perform Statler starting with the "Keep Fishin'" music video Business * The Jim Henson Company sells its half of Hallmark Channel to Crown Media Holdings. * Sesame Workshop sells its half of Noggin to Viacom's Nickelodeon. Music videos *"Keep Fishin'" from Weezer's album Maladroit *"We Are Family" Stage Shows * Bear in the Big Blue House Live: A First Time for Everything Muppet Character Debuts *''Takalani Sesame: Kami *Sippuray Sumsum: Brosh, Noah Muppet Character Exits *Sesamstrasse: Buh Parades * ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street Float, and the debut of the Kermit Balloon. Al Roker interviews Kermit and Miss Piggy for the occasion, November 28 People *Matt Robinson dies, August 5 13